L'étoile de Noel
by Gibay
Summary: Noel, Introspection et espoir


**L'Etoile de Noël**

**Johanne Brière**  
Decembre 2001

**Avertissement**  
Les personnages appartiennent à plein d'autres gens.

**Remerciements**  
Frédéric Jeorge (double merci d'ailleurs ) et Marie-Gwen pour la béta-lecture et l'aide en traduction de québécois-français en français-français. Retardataire effrontée et majeure que je suis par ma propre faute, je leur suis très reconnaissante de leur infinie patience et disponibilité. Toutes les erreurs sont de ma propre initiative :)

Dans la forêt, lorsque la neige tombe, aucun son ne peut y pénétrer. Et de La neige - et bien, il en tombait sans arrêt depuis deux jours. Peu importe ! Quand le silence se prend trop au sérieux, c'est que déjà, il est trop tard.

La motoneige glissait rapidement, contournait les vals et les sapins, gambadait gaiement, allègrement sur la nouvelle neige molle et fraîche. Son cavalier, insouciant, bottes et gants bien serrés, casque et foulard bien emmitouflants, vêtements de duvets bien garnis, genoux repliés, utilisait avec dextérité l'accélérateur et le guidon. Richie Ryan profitait autant de sa jeunesse immuable que de ses vacances de décembre qu'il avait choisi de passer seul au chalet de Duncan.

Son vieux copain avait fermé le dojo pour trois semaines complètes ; il avait offert à Richie de l'accompagner à New York où il passerait Noël avec Connor. Les événements de l'automne dernier à New York, ce fichu attentat qui avait atterré les américains, avaient affecté les deux écossais bien plus qu'aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre. Connor avait ouvert son cœur très grand et s'était dépensé sans restriction, monétairement et en bénévolat de toute sorte pour aider les victimes. Il avait bien besoin de Duncan et de Rachel, d'Alex et de John pour réussir à retrouver en cette fin d'année un sens en l'humanité qui trop souvent menaçait la conscience des plus vieux immortels.

Richie aussi avait été affecté. Ironique, sarcastique, désillusionné, il avait néanmoins admis que tout ce terrorisme si près de lui l'avait bouleversé. Il préférait s'isoler durant la période des fêtes. Et puis, Noël et tout son bataclan n'avaient pas le même attrait, le même historique pour ce jeune homme, élevé de foyers en orphelinats.

Duncan avait acheté ce joli monstre d'hiver pour Richie justement ; un présent qu'il lui avait fait quelques années après le décès de Tessa quand il s'était mis en tête d'en faire un gars de la nature. Richie continuait de préférer la ville à la campagne mais la motoneige lui plaisait immensément.

Il était arrivé au chalet trois jours plus tôt avec des provisions suffisantes et avait du traverser la rivière gelée à pieds. Il avait réussi à démarrer la génératrice et s'était mis** à son aise. Il** avait suffisamment de bois pour se chauffer sans devoir utiliser la hache de Mac. Et il bouleversait tout l'univers moelleux de la forêt du matin au soir sur son engin infernal. Il aimait faire de la motoneige presque autant que la moto - oh ! - il lui manquait bien le vent qui sifflait mais il pouvait profiter du sol sacré, du silence partout pour se retrouver face à cet homme qu'il était devenu.

On était le 24, le soleil se coucherait bientôt. Il avait utilisé son portable pour appeler Duncan tôt ce matin ; il avait pris des arrangements avec Connor pour que le cadeau d'anniversaire de son ancien maître lui parvienne le 21 comme prévu et voulait vérifier le degré de satisfaction de son ami et lui souhaiter un bon Noël. Puis, il avait enfilé sa combinaison, glissé son sac sur son dos, démarré l'engin et s'était engagé dans la forêt endormie. La neige s'était remise à tomber soudainement.

Perdu dans ce monde interne qui lui était propre, sans son épée à ses cotés, le jeune homme sentait vibrer la vie, la jeunesse et la vitalité et il oubliait tout de cette vie de combats, de doutes, de questions dans laquelle son immortalité l'avait immergé.

Et soudain, au détour d'une courbe, un lièvre blanc surgit, paniqué et se figea sur place. Richie complètement pris au dépourvu donna un coup de guidon sans avoir la possibilité de réfléchir. Mais la forêt n'est pas la ville ! La motoneige entra de plein fouet dans un sapin au tronc énorme, se retourna sur elle-même projetant son conducteur dans les airs. Richie retomba brusquement sur le sol et le puissant engin dans sa lancée se retourna et aboutit carrément sur les jambes du jeune immortel qui perdit connaissance sous le choc.

Il faisait nuit quand il revint à lui. Le moteur avait cessé de tourner depuis longtemps déjà car l'engin était glacé.  
« Merde, je n'sens plus mes jambes - allez Richie, soulève-toi un peu, il faut que tu te dégages de là et vite »  
Il tenta en vain de repousser la motoneige mais il s'agissait là d'un véhicule puissant et bien lourd. Richie croyait d'ailleurs que sa jambe droite s'était cassée au moment de l'accident et qu'elle s'était ressoudée dans une mauvaise position. Il lui faudrait la casser de nouveau dès qu'il serait libre pour qu'elle guérisse adéquatement. Ses forces s'épuisaient rapidement à tenter de repousser l'engin, le froid le gênait dans ses efforts. Il avait en effet retiré ses gants et puisque la neige avait cessé de tomber, le froid s'était mis de la partie. Même sa combinaison ne lui procurait plus suffisamment de chaleur. Il recouvrit ses mains de nouveau et tenta d'utiliser ses jambes et ses bras pour pousser l'engin mais sa jambe mal guérie ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours. Il retomba sur le dos à bout de souffle et épuisé.  
« Okay, réfléchis Richie. Respire. Calme-toi. Tu dois absolument te sortir de ce pétrin. Il fait de plus en plus froid ; la nuit tombe, tu vas souffrir d'hypothermie bientôt. Tu auras à retrouver ton chemin dans la nuit. Où suis-je au juste - Suis-je toujours sur le sol sacré - Où est mon portable ? » Il retira de nouveau ses gants afin de tenter de rejoindre la poche intérieure de sa combinaison. Il tenta d'ouvrir sa fermeture-éclair mais il avait les doigts engourdis. Sa jambe mal guérie se mit à faire des siennes et il eut un haut-le-cœur qui le fit basculer dans le néant soudainement. Sa tête alourdie par son casque s'enfonça dans l'édredon capitonné de neige et ses mains dénudées tombèrent sur le métal de la motoneige.

Le soleil frémissait d'une ardeur toute fraîche et puisait des forces nouvelles à même la chaleur de la fenêtre qu'il envahissait. Les murmures des enfants qui s'éveillaient sous leurs couvertures, dans leur dortoir tout bleu, menaçaient le calme des murs de l'orphelinat. Ils étaient peu mais ils étaient tous en forme les neufs petites têtes frétillantes. Sœur Agathe dans la cuisine préparait du chocolat chaud pour ce petit monde grouillant et ne pouvait empêcher la nostalgie et la tristesse qui l'envahissait toujours les matins de Noël - ces petits bouts d'hommes méritaient tous d'avoir une famille et de se sentir aimés surtout en ce matin. Sœur Bernadette et elle s'étaient bien promises de tous les cajoler aujourd'hui mais elle le savait bien, sœur Agathe que le Noël de ces petites âmes ne serait pas à la mesure de ceux de son enfance.

Richie Ryan était le plus calme de tous. Du haut de ses huit ans, il en avait vu d'autres. L'an dernier, il avait même été dans une famille et les parents avaient été gentils avec lui - il avait eu droit à un pantalon et un chandail neuf enveloppé dans du beau papier - comme leurs autres enfants. Mais ils n'avaient pas pu le garder avec eux. Il connaissait la routine de l'orphelinat, un bon déjeuner servi avec le sourire de sœur Agathe et puis, les sœurs feraient jouer des cantiques de Noël dans la salle de jeu, où les garçons auraient droit à quelques cadeaux que le centre communautaire leur destinait à tous les ans. Ce soir, il y aurait du poulet rôti et de la bonne soupe et Noël sera terminé pour une autre année. Richie ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire semblant d'être heureux. Même s'il était encore si petit.

Il avait un peu neigé au début du mois et la température avait baissé ; le logement n'était évidemment pas chauffé et bien que Richie ait réussi à se créer une espèce de poêle dans lequel il pouvait brûler papier et petits bouts de bois, tout ce à quoi servait cette mince chaleur était illusion. Il pouvait garder du café au chaud, un peu de soupe parfois. Il avait les centres jeunesses sur le dos mais comme il ne voulait pas passer le moindre moment entre les murs du centre, il préférait se terrer ici dans ce logement insalubre que la municipalité prévoyait de détruire au printemps. En se levant ce matin, il avait pris le chemin du garage où il faisait sa toilette. Mais le garage était fermé aujourd'hui - c'était Noël et Richie avait du se contenter de frapper vigoureusement le distributeur et des quelques barres de chocolat qu'il en avait soutiré. Il avait eu seize ans à l'automne. Et pour lui, une journée de plus, ridicule parmi d'autres, l'empêchant en plus de pouvoir se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Emmitouflé dans ses chandails miteux, Richie s'endormit en plein après-midi serrant contre lui, une couverture pas très chaude.

Dans un coin du salon, un sapin brillait - tout feu, tout flamme. Tessa s'en approchait doucement et alla y déposer un paquet supplémentaire bien ficelé et brillant de belles couleurs argentées . Puis, elle rejoignit les deux hommes dans la cuisine. À son habitude, Duncan cuisinait le réveillon avec attention et Richie à ses côtés parlait sans arrêt. Elle les regarda avidement - heureuse d'avoir appuyé la décision de Duncan d'accueillir le jeune homme dans leur demeure. Oh ! - il était parfois bien naïf pour un jeune des rues au vécu si chargé ; Tessa avait appris bien des choses de la vie depuis qu'elle avait accepté de partager la vie de cet Immortel charmeur, tendre et endolori. Et Richie faisait partie de ce nouveau bagage - mais quel bagage ! Le jeune homme s'était révélé d'un grand soutien au pire moment et d'une telle avidité de vie qu'il parvenait à la transmettre à son homme.

Le blondinet était confus - il se plaisait à croire qu'il vivait en cette veille de Noël un moment privilégié et qu'il devait le tenir serré sur son cœur. Et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait remercié le destin qui l'avait mené jusque là.

Son corps revenait à la vie - qu'importe la mort, son corps revenait toujours à la vie. Reviendrait toujours à la vie. Enfin, tant que sa tête y serait attachée, cela va sans dire ! La main droite était bien accrochée au métal glacial. La mémoire de son accident lui revint rapidement, la jeunesse le favorisait de ce côté au moins.

« Okay Richie - ne sois pas une mauviette ! Vas-y, juste un mauvais moment à passer ! » Et il tira vivement sur cette main glacée et bien enracinée sur le métal. La peau y resta comme il s'y attendait et prestement, pour soulager la douleur, il enfouit la main ensanglantée dans la neige. L'énergie de l'accélération se chargea du reste et rapidement, la main reprit sa forme.

Il eut le temps pendant qu'elle guérissait de réaliser qu'il venait de rêvasser dans son hypothermie à quelques-uns uns de ses Noël - étrange tout de même que le dernier songe fut celui où Tessa était si jeune, vibrante et heureuse - était si vivante et si affectueuse. Il se prenait trop peu souvent à penser à elle - était-elle là-haut à veiller sur lui en cette nuit où il gisait dans le froid et la neige -

Fermement cette fois, au mépris de son corps et de son énergie, il réussit à repousser le lourd engin. Oh, quelques muscles subirent un mauvais traitement mais au-delà de la douleur, il y avait un feu dans la cheminée qui l'attendait !

Il se releva en douceur, les étoiles et la lune haut dans le ciel brillaient de tout éclat. Effectivement, l'os de sa jambe droite s'était mal ressoudé et bien qu'épuisé de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il ne fit ni une, ni deux et s'attela à régler le problème à la manière immortelle. Il devait la casser de nouveau pour qu'elle puisse guérir correctement. Un coup d'œil rapide et un jugement de mécano intuitif l'avait conclure que l'engin était inutilisable et il devrait donc marcher jusqu'au chalet.

Le poids de la motoneige avait laissé une trace facile à suivre dans la nuit éclairée et la neige bien tassée permettait une marche relativement facile. Son portable fonctionnait adéquatement et il pris le temps de faire un appel.

Il mit plusieurs heures à rejoindre le bercail. La génératrice fonctionnait toujours et il faisait bon et chaud dans le chalet. Il se laissa aller à utiliser le sauna construit par Duncan une décennie plus tôt. Il venait à peine de se rhabiller quand il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur à l'extérieur. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il confirma ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un garde-forestier s'approchait. Il l'accueillit avec chaleur et sourire et dès que l'homme se soit rassasié d'un bien humble rafraîchissement en cette nuit de Noël, les deux hommes prirent la route sur la motoneige de secours.

Richie retrouva avec plaisir la voiture de Duncan, stationné en sécurité près de l'habitat du garde. Il lui laissa un pourboire généreux et reprit sa route vers un aéroport de campagne à quelques lieux. Oh ! comme il faisait bon parfois, d'abuser de la carte d'or de son mentor. Un avion affrété, prêt au départ, l'attendait.

Alex et John venaient à peine de terminer une partie de Scrabble, que l'archéologue avait gagné lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Connor, Rachel et Duncan étaient ensemble dans la cuisine à discuter des mérites de leurs recettes préférées de dinde farcie. Alex, d'un clin d'œil narquois, laissa entendre au jeune homme d'aller ouvrir la porte à l'importun qui osait se pointer sans avertir un jour de Noël.

Mais quelle surprise pour tous, quand le blondinet fit irruption …. Connor et Duncan avertis par le buzz de l'arrivée d'un Immortel, s'étaient avancés dans le hall d'entrée prêt à tout. Rachel, qui avait reconnu leurs regards, s'était bien gardé de les suivre.  
«Richie! » s'exclamèrent de vives et fortes voix les deux écossais.  
Et le riche rire du jeune Immortel éclata ! Il les avait surpris et appréciait leurs joyeuses humeurs. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en pensant au choc qu'aurait Duncan en recevant le compte de la carte de crédit.  
Mais peu importe. Noël se passait en famille. Quel qu'en fut le coût !  
Il s'approcha de Duncan, lui tendit la main et puis dans son élan, le serra bien fort sur son cœur. «Joyeux Noël Mac !»  
Et il leva la tête vers le haut tout en souhaitant la même chose à sa chère amie Tessa qui de là-haut veillerait sur eux tous en ce beau jour de Noël. Tessa Noël l'étoile de Noël de Richie Ryan. A toujours. Et à jamais !


End file.
